Clive
Clive was an engine on the Sodor and Mainland Railway. Bio Clive was built in 1856 by Nelison & Co. and was one of the 6 engines who ran the Sodor and Mainland Railway. He was numbered S&M 1. During the Sudrian Revolution in 1894, he and his two brothers Neil and Matthew helped British troops put down the revolution lead by Guto Chwyldroadl. In fact, on 28 September 1894, he was the engine that brought the British troops to Gorsafflyn that killed Chwyldroadl. Clive and his five brothers continued working on the railway until 1910 when it went bankrupt and was shortly afterwards bought up by the North Western Railway. Following the S&M's bankruptcy, three of his five brothers were scrapped, leaving him and his two remaining brothers Neil and Matthew as the only survivors of the Sodor and Mainland Railway. Shortly before it opened in 1915, Clive, Neil and Matthew helped to construct the North Western Railway. On the new railway, they were used as shunting engines as well as doing various odd jobs such as pushing the Breakdown Train to the scene of an accident. However, in 1941 Sir Topham Hatt told the S&M engines that the Second World War had financially obstructed him from keeping the three of them running. Instead of of having them scrapped, he made a deal with some Indian executives to work as goods engine near Bombay, India, much to the engines excitement. Clive, Neil and Matthew left Sodor from Knapford Harbour in September 1941 and arrived in India about 6 months later. Although transportation wasn't as developed compared to Sodor, Neil, Clive, and Matthew found themselves to be very useful by carrying freight around the area. The engines were in India for nearly 50 years. As time progressed, industry flourished, factories were built and the amount of work increased. However, throughout the 1980s, Clive and his brothers were beginning to be used less as they became more expensive to operate and maintain. Then in 1990, the railway manager told the three engines that he can no longer afford to keep all three of them operating. He tells the engines that one of them will be sold to a small Somali railway that is in despite need of an engine, but can only afford one while other two engines will be relocated to a nearby power plant where they won't be in service much but will last at least another 30 years. Since Clive and Matthew were wearing out, they be sent to the power plant while Neil would sent to Somalia. The following week, Neil was shipped to Somalia while Clive and Matthew were sent to the power plant shortly afterwards. Clive and Matthew would work at the Indian power plant for 11 years until it closed down in 2001. From there, they were sold to a heritage railway and worked there for another 15 years until 2016 when the railway closed due to a combination of a decline of passenger service and the owner dying. The other engines on the railway were sold to other railways, but Clive and Matthew were thought of being too old and were not sold and instead placed in a shed. After being in the shed for two years and worrying about being scrapped, in 2018, a man named David M. Brakley from Sodor opened the shed doors and told them they were bought by him and are being brought back to Sodor, much to the box tanks excitement. Clive and Matthew were taken to a big city port and transported back to Sodor by ship in shipping containers. The journey took five weeks, but they made it back to Sodor and were reunited with Neil. Personality Clive is a hard working engine. Between his two brothers Matthew and Neil, he appears to be the most excited of the bunch. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * A Tale of a Small Green Engine (appears in flashback) Season 4 * End of the Line for Edward (mentioned) Season 5 * Goatbusters (post credits scene appearance) * A Tale of Two Small Green Engines Specials * Haunted Henry (appears in flashback, not named, does not speak) * The Search for Smudger (appears in flashback, does not speak, not named) The Engines of Sodor Finale * Wrath on the Rails (cameo) NWR Origins Season 1 * Tank Engine Mixup * Two's Company * The Trouble with 3 (cameo) * Disgrace of the LNER (mentioned) Voice Actor * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode VIII-present Trivia * On WildNorWester's YouTube channel, Clive is called Roger while Matthew is called Clive where as Neil is still called Neil. Category:Green Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:0-4-0ST Category:Tank Engines